Painful Memories
by BlacknWhiteTsubasa
Summary: Nami, Although she would never admit it is starting to fall for Luffy after all of their meetings on the deck late at night. But what is it that makes Luffy turn away whenever they start to get close? LuffyxNami By the Black Tsubasa
1. Chapter 1

**HA HA! This has been sitting on my desktop since June! Yeah, I know, I'm a lazy bum… Actually I forgot I had this until a few days ago, and I'm a lazy bum. Well, here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Black Tsubasa**

Nami's POV

I sighed, the cool night breeze felt good on my face, much better than stuffy air below deck that smelled strongly of curry and grog. I walked over and leaned on the railing looking up into the night sky. I had heard that you could see the most stars when you were out at sea, but had never taken the time to actually see if it was true, it most certainly was.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I gasped and turned toward the font of the ship. **(A.N. please excuse my lack of ship terminology)** Luffy was sitting down with his head tilted up toward the stars, with his straw hat covering his eyes. From where I was standing, it looked like he had one of Sanji's wine bottles from his private collection. I smiled and walked over and sat next to him.

"You know, Sanji is going to kill you when he found out that you took one of his prized wine bottles." He turned to me and smiled. There was something different about him; he had a look of sadness in his face.

"First of all, I have more than one." I look over his shoulder and saw a pile of bottles identical to the one he had in his hand. " And second, they are from my private collection, not his." I must have looked very confused, because he cracked a classic "Luffy Smile" and laughed for a short while.

" Okay, you've had your fun, now pass me a bottle." I asked breaking into a grin. His smile is so contagious sometimes. Luffy passed me a bottle and opened it for me, then took a swig from his half empty (or half full, you pick and choose) and leaned his head back again.

" You know, if you drink all of that you'll make yourself sick, and I don't think everyone else will want to take orders from a seriously drunk captain." He laughed again. "Now, when you say the rest of the crew, do you mean you too, or would you like to take advantage of a handsome captain, like myself?" We both laughed and took another swig of the wine. Though it had looked like Luffy had had at least one and a half bottles, his words didn't seem slurred at all. We sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking our wine. Then Luffy discarded his empty bottle and opened a new one.

"So what's your reason?" Luffy asked, his eyes closed, taking another drink.

"What?"

Luffy looked at me," Well, if you are up here, drinking a large bottle of expensive and strong wine, something must be up. It's not like we all suddenly wake up and leave the comfort of our cabins in the dead of night just to drink a bottle or two of wine, or rum, or ale…" Luffy continued rambling on but I wasn't listening. Though he did have a point. I took another drink. Sinking back onto the railing, closing my eyes. He stopped talking.

"You still haven't told me you reason yet Nami,"

"Will it really matter, you will be to drunk to remember anyway." I opened my eyes and look at him, slightly tilting my head. "Why don't you tell me your reason?"

" Not until you tell me."

I sighed, he just doesn't give up, does he. "Fine. I just couldn't sleep."

He smiled and gave a small laugh. " So you do have something on your mind but don't want to tell me."

I looked at him defensively, " I don't!' He just laughed again. This isn't how he acts, I always thought that he had no common sense and a love for food, but there is something different about him, he seems so much more, mature.

"There has to be a reason why you couldn't sleep, and since you won't tell me, it's obviously something bad." I would have never thought to look at it like that.

" Okay," I started, " Now tell me why you're here," he looked away, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, they showed sadness… sadness and pain.

" I just couldn't sleep either," he turned and smiled at me, but it was a fake one. Is he hiding something too? Finally, all of the wine started to kick in. I looked at my bottle. Empty. I don't think I have drunk this much in a long time. I lean on Luffy's shoulder, closing my eyes.

Luffy POV

I sighed and carefully lifted up Nami. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder again. I slowly carried her down to her cabin and gently placed her in her bed.

"Any other man would guiltlessly take advantage of you Nami." I smiled. I turned and started to walk towards the door. Stopping and turning for a brief moment.

"You wouldn't understand anyways."

Now, where did I place those wine bottles…

**There you have it! Sorry for the switching POV, I'll try hard not to do that anymore, but I couldn't figure out how to work this one without the change. Thougf if you think that it is too confusing to read without the changes, feel free to email me at Just make sure to specify that it is to the lack Tsubasa (Not the White). I plan on making this VERY clear. If I don't get reviews I'm going to assume you hate it and never ever write again. So review! I'm hoping to get at least 10 before I post again, so write some! **

** Black Tsubasa**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before I start I have a few things to say….

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE!!!!! I absolutely hate people who take forever to update and I turned into one!!! (Cries) But now that the holidays are over and I'm back into the normal schedule, I can keep up my writing!

I WILL NEVER EVER DEMAND REVIEWS AGAIN! I could not be any happier with all of the great reviews I have received and I want to thank all of my faithfuls!

Now that that is over, READY…SET…Read (After the disclaimer)

Disclaimer: I won ideas, stories, $10, and my dignity…wait…I lost that a LONG time ago…

NAMI

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was falling asleep on the deck with Luffy…. I looked around. I was in my room. He must have taken me back…

I tried to stand up, and immediately fell back onto my bed. I felt like crap. I groaned and climbed back into bed. This is one hangover.

Sanji pushed open my door, holding a tray, "How's beautiful doing this morning?" he asked me with a happy tone that made me want to kill something. I rolled over on my said, looking away from the light that had seeped in when Sanji opened the door.

"Go serenade someone else in the morning Sanji." I threw a pillow at him and he carefully placed the tray of food on my bed.

"Okay pussycat, have it your way," he sounded a little hurt, like he expected me to let him come into my bed and feed me, "Eat whenever you want." He left shutting the door behind him. After adjusting to the dark, I sat up and picked at the food he left me.

BANG! I cringed at the noise above deck. Why did I choose the room under the main part of the deck?

BANG!! My ears started to ring. What are they doing up there?

"THAT'S MINE!!!!"

"NO IT'S MINE"

"MINE!!"

"MINE!!!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned again. Luffy and Usopp are fighting over breakfast again. Why am I not surprised? I sighed. Why can't they be nice, quiet, pirates? Like that will ever happen.

MY God! No one ever listens do they? Why can't Luffy just not eat? I walked up to the main deck, ranting on about Luffy's ridiculous eating habits. I looked up at the stars. Good. No Luffy tonight. I have had enough of him today.

Drip

Drip

Drip

I looked up, something wet was falling. There were no clouds out, so it couldn't be rain. I held out my hand and a drop of what ever it was.

Drip

I looked at my hand. It was…red…

Dun DUN **DUN**!!!!!!!!! A cliffhanger! The chapter wasn't supposed to cut off here, but I thought it would be nice to add a cliff hanger every once in a while! Sorry that is short! It is like ½ as long as my last one and the author's notes are kinda long, but I promise to make the next one longer with less to say! So review and tell me what you think!

CONTEST!!!!

I want to know what you think is wrong with Luffy and Nami, so email me at with what you think! I guess you cold also private message me, but either way is fine! I'll post what you think ate the beginning of the next chapter!

I Love you all

Black Tsubasa


	3. Chapter 3

This one goes out to my favorite reviewer, Urainium235. Hope you all enjoy! And since I am updating so fast, I expect you all to review!

Disclaimer: I own my ideas, stories, $10, and my dignity…wait… I lost that a LONG time ago…

NAMI

Oh no, I quickly climbed up to the crow's nest, afraid of what I might find. I reached the top and let out a sigh of relief. It was just wine. I looked a Luffy, he had fallen asleep with a bottle in his left hand and his hat in his right. The rest of his bottles were dripping everywhere.

"I guess I better pick up after you," I said quietly to myself. I wonder what has been bothering him lately. I have never seen him drink this much before, and so often. I stacked the five empty bottles that were in the crow's nest and tried to get the half empty bottle out of his hand. Eventually, I beat the sleeping Luffy and got the bottle.

"Huh, this one has a label. Cheringie Melancholy, I've never heard of it before. I'll ask Sanji tomorrow if he knows it." I turned my attention toward Luffy.

I chuckled to myself, "He's quieter now, at least." I ran my fingers through his hair. You know, he isn't that bad looking. His hair was kind of ruffled from my fingers, but he had a bit of a frown on his face.

I touched his cheek, "I wonder what you are dreaming about Luffy," I told him, even if he was asleep. A cold breeze blew across the nest and he shivered. I saw goose bumps on my skin.

Well, there is no way I can carry him down, so the least I can do is keep you warm. I rested my head on his shoulder. He shifted and wrapped his arms around me. IT was almost like he was trying to protect me. You always make it easier to dream...

A cold chill ran across my body, messing up my hair. I wrapped my blanket….wait, I am in the crow's nest, how can I –

Oh, I guess Luffy woke up before me and brought me a blanket. I smiled. He didn't want to carry me down either. He took down the bottles too, Cheringe Melancholy, good, I remembered.

The sun was just starting to rise, so no one else would be up yet. I climbed down from the crow's nest and snuck down into my cabin. I walked passed Luffy's cabin, he wasn't there, I wonder where he went? I'd look for him, but I'm too tired to.

"GIMME THE FISH!!!"

"NO YOU GIMME THE FISH!!!"

I am ready to cry, they are fighting over food again. I dragged myself out of bed, showered, and got dressed and Luffy and Usopp were STILL arguing over the damn fish. Luckily they weren't as loud as yesterday, but I don't have a hangover today…

"I guess I better go make them stop," I sighed to myself while walking up the stairs. The bickering kept getting louder with each step up the stairs until I finally reached them. Zorro was lifting weights, Sanji was down in the kitchen, and chopper was watching Usopp and Luffy battle it out over the fish. I hate that fish, it has caused me too many problems today. I wanted them to shut up so I clobbered both of them over the head.

"OWWWW!!!!" Usopp howled in pain and rolled on the round I rolled my eyes while Luffy, unaffected by the blow happily ate the fish. Usopp was still howling in pain.

"Drama Queen" I mumbled to myself while I sat down and started to eat. Luffy seemed different than usual, for the last two nights at least. I mean, he has drunk more than I have in the past two days and he is exactly the same as usual. But he seemed more serious than usual, like he has an intellectual side to him. I always think I have him figured out, but hen he does something like that…

"Did you sleep well last night?" Luffy's question startled me a bit.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…." He kept on talking but I didn't pay anymore attention. I finished my breakfast and headed downstairs. I want to sleep some more…

"Nami," Sanji was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about what I told you yet?" he asked me. I sighed quietly to myself and kept walking down the stairs passing him and barely touching his shoulder. But, he grabbed my wrist and tuned me around.

"Have you thought about it yet?" he said a little more forcefully. I stared him in they eye, they gave off a darker vibe than usual.

"No, not yet," I kept staring at him until her broke out gaze and walked back up to the deck. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I'm going back to bed…

There you have it! I hope that was a better ending for you guys out there! So the beginning of Nami's problem is revealed. I t might take a week or so for me to post this story, this is as far as I have gotten. (Accept for some parts later on) But review! I love you all! (Even the Slashers and Flamers)

Black Tsubasa

CONTEST:

What are Luffy and Nami's problems? (Start thinking back from chapter 1 and then up to this point) Since I updated so fast, I thought I'd continue this for a little while longer. For more details, check chapter 2.

(P.S. What is OC and OCC anyways, I'm really confused….)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all of my faithful readers! Thanks for putting up with my slow updating system. I tried to make this one a little longer than the last two, but remember, my style is a lot of short chapters.

-BT

-NAMI-

It was dark; it was silent. I walked down the deck hearing only my footsteps.

_Thud_

Something fell, and started rolling towards me. My eyes grew wide; it was Luffy's head. His eyes were open, and blood was still dripping from his neck. Someone's cold hands were on my shoulders.

"I told you it would be better this way."

--

My eyes flew open. I was breathing hard and was all sweaty.

"Oh, God," I was, closing my eyes again, "It was just a dream." Judging by the light outside, it was mid-afternoon.

"Did I really sleep for that long?" I asked myself, rubbing my head and getting out of bed. I looked in the mirror. My hair was everywhere, but at least I didn't have dark circles under my eyes anymore. I sighed, fumbling through the drawers of my vanity for a hair brush.

"Where did I-" I cam across a small velvet box. "I hoped I would loose you," pulling out the box and opened it. Inside was the white gold ring with the three small diamonds fused to it. I really didn't want to find this, and I had "hidden" it four nights ago, the night before I first talked to Luffy, and had actually done a pretty decent job of forgetting it. But in my half-awake state of mind I found it. I took it out of the case and flipped it upside down reading the small inscription on the inside.

To my one and only, I love you – Sanji

--

"_Nami! Wait up!" Sanji called behind m__e. I stopped._

"_What is it Sanji, I'm tired." I yelled to him. He finally caught up to me. Resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. _

"_You can wait five minuets," he said between breaths, "please?" He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. _

_I rolled my eyes, "You have five minuets."_

"_Okay," he said, standing up and lighting a cigarette. He inhaled deeply then continued. "Marry my Nami." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it, revealing an engagement ring. I just stared._

"_We could leave the ship, go start out all on our own, have our own crew and you could be the captain." He offered. _

"_Are you saying that Luffy isn't a good captain?" I exploded at him. I wasn't that mad, I mean Luffy isn't ever serious, or mature for that matter._

"_No…but at the rate that we are going, we'll never find one piece before someone else does. I was just saying-"_

"_He has more heart in this than anyone else on this ship" I said. Why the hell am I defending Luffy? I don't even like him that much._

"_Whatever, at least think about it." He handed me the case and made his way to his cabin. _

_Wow. Sanji just proposed to me…wow…I leaned back on the railing thinking about what just happened. I sighed and looked at the box. I opened it and took out the rind. I looked at the inscription on the inside of it. _

_To my one and only, I love you – Sanji_

_--_

I put the ring back in the box and shut it, shoving it into the drawer and continued the search for my hairbrush. I eventually found it, brushed my hair and headed upstairs. I want to talk to Luffy. He somehow makes me forget about all of this crap. I made my way upstairs, and started another endless search for something else.

-

Okay, I have checked his cabin, the crow's nest, the deck, and the kitchen, and he is not anywhere. I headed towards the infirmary. Chopper was in there, mixing some medicines for Usopp's headache, which apparently, I gave him when I hit him on the head this morning. Like I said, drama queen.

"Hey Chopper, have you seen Luffy lately?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he told me he was leaving few hours ago," he told me, glancing at a medical book, then continued mixing up stuff.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" I asked him again.

"No" Chopper said quickly, "I'm kinda busy, could you leave please?"

"Okay," I nodded and shut the door behind me. After all of that looking, he left. That was a total waste of my day. I headed back to my cabin. I have some maps to finish up anyways. Though I think that Chopper knows more than he is letting on…or maybe I'm just stressed? Oh well, back to work.

--

Done! It took me like four hours, but I finished the maps of the last island we went to! I walked back up to the deck. The sun was setting. An over-stretched arm came up form the side of the boat. It was Luffy, I guess he is just getting in. His arm goes back to its normal length and brings him up to deck with it. He looked exhausted. Well, he was out all day…

Oh my God! He's bleeding! I rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He has three slash marks across his back and they're bleeding…a lot.

"I'm fine," he mumbles.

"No, you're not, you have to go see Chopper." I tell him.

"It's just a few scratches."

"Yeah, and it's going to snow in June this year."

"Really," he flashed a smile at me and started to walk to his cabin, but only made it four steps before collapsing.

"You have to go see Chopper now." He nodded at me a little and I helped him up. Eventually, we made down to the infirmary.

"I told you this would happen if you left!" Chopper scolded Luffy while he sat down.

"It was worth it." He said.

I slipped out the door and headed to my room. Well, I guess that I'm not the only one who has secrets on this ship.

--

I didn't like this chapter very much, the part when Luffy came back pretty much sucked. I didn't really know how to word it… Yeah, I I'll try to update sooner next time! No excuses! But I was better this time than last time. I mean, this is only one month instead of like, four. So yeah, review! I love you all!

-BT


	5. Author's Note

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time, and this isn't a new part either, and I'm really really really really really sorry about that… But I thought you would like to know that I am still here, but inspirational less.

I can't write while I'm in school, especially with all of this final stress and to pass all of my classes. I'm failing science, P.E, (I'm a writer! Not an athlete!) and Spanish right now.

So yeah, I can't write crap right now, but I promise, the week after school gets out (May 30th); there will be something new for you guys. But until then, I need a bit of a break. Sorry!

Love,

BT

P.S./ When I update, I'll take this off! Thanks for your support!


	6. Chapter 5

Here it is! On time too! I guess I need to give myself dates, and then it will get done! I'm pretty busy this week, so let's plan on Friday the 8th for the next chapter. That should give me enough time to work on it. Thanks for waiting on me! Just to let you all know I ended up passing all my classes!

Yeah, I really didn't like the last chapter very much and I am done with experimenting by making my chapters longer, they turn out really bad. I got a review from an anonymous person saying that my plot was confusing, but don't worry! Stick with me! All will be revealed in good time (I've always wanted to say that!) I am planning on 12 chapters for this, so plan on that.

So read and review! Love ya all!

BT

Disclaimer: I won my ideas, my notebook, $10, and my dignity….wait… l lost that a loooong time ago….

--

"Chopper, we have to talk," I said, maybe a little too strongly, Chopper jumped up and dropped whatever he was fixing.

"About what?" he asked, picking up his precious medical device.

"Luffy," his mood hanged a little, and he carefully set his thing on the table.

"He's doing fine, it was just a few deep cuts… but you know Luffy, he'll be better I a few days!" He said, moving his device more to the center of the table.

"Not about that, you know more than you are telling me Chopper, you're leaving me in the dark" I told him, crossing my arms, "I hate being left in the dark." I stared at him. He stared back. This was getting nowhere. I sighed in frustration.

"I would tell you if I could, but I don't know everything either. Ant there's this whole patient-doctor confidentiality." He said the last part with a big and sickening smile. So he gets to hear things because he is a doctor. So what?

I left, slamming the door behind me. I could hear chopper dropping something again. I smile. Serves him right.

But why do I care what happened to Luffy anyways, why should I care about what secrets he is hiding from me anyways. Its not like I have secretes too.

Right

I haven't told anyone about Sanji's proposal…but that is different. He is telling people his secrets and I'm not. Therefore, he's wrong and I am right. God, this is too much, I'll deal with this later.

--

Luffy was out on the deck. What was it with me running into him on the deck at night? It doesn't matter now. I want answers and I want them now. I walked over and stood next to him. He was pouring one of the wine bottles into the ocean.

"Isn't that a waste?" I asked him. Grabbing the bottle and taking a sip. HE laughed.

"I guess it is. But I have had enough on that stuff to last me a lifetime." I glanced at the label.

"So where did you get this stuff anyways?" Luffy took off his hat and placed it next to him on the railing.

"An old friend of mine. He made it for his sister. But the ship was raided before it ever reached her."

"Did you do the raiding?"

"No, I Got it back from him, but by then the circumstances had changed. After that, I finally stet off to find One Piece."

"And that's how we all got here."

"I guess." There was a pause.

"So how did the circumstances change?"

"Hey Nami, You're good with maps right?" well duh, I'm the _navigator_, yes I am, "Do you think you could help me out with this one. I can't figure out where this one goes."

"Okay," It can't be too hard to figure out. He paced a rolled up piece of paper that looked like it had had a lot of wear on it on the

"I'm tired. It's been a long couple of days." He squeezed my hand, "I'm off to bed." He picked up his hat and headed below deck.

I threw the bottle of wine into the ocean. This isn't going all too well. I am getting fewer answers than Questions. And Luffy never answered my question. This is getting to be too much. I picked up the map and headed off to bed. It has been a long couple days.

--

There! It is DONE!!!! Muah ha ha ha!!! I am on an amazing streak right now! So plan on something soon! As long as my computer doesn't mess this up… again… I had this chapter done on Monday, and the computer crashed and then I had to re-do the whole thing tonight. (But it was better this time around anyways.) Hope there weren't too many spelling/grammar/capitalization errors in this chapter!

Once again, I'm not too far into One Piece, so if they already explained when Luffy left and why, then I'm sorry, but that is just how this story floats. I hope Nami wasn't to OC; she is just in a tough time and in denial of her true feelings about some people. But more on that coming up! Read and Review!

Love,

BT


	7. Chapter 6

**All right, we all know I can't keep a deadline to save my poor and hopeless life….sorry, I have no excuse. In the last chapter, I threw something in that pretty much put me in a bit of a very large, and dark hole… so lets see this turned out! **

**Read and Review!**

**Love, **

**BT**

"Here" I handed Luffy the map. Once again, it was the middle of the night. It was warmer tonight; we had been traveling north into warmer waters. There was still a breeze, but it was more relaxing than before. Everyone else on the ship was asleep. I had stayed up late working on that map.

"The circles on the top represent the different phases of the moon. The outlines of the island show how much of it will be showing during the tides." I explained to him while pointing out the different features on the map. He nodded noiselessly and I continued, "I wasn't exactly sure, but I think that the highlighted moon here is when you are supposed to go to the island to make it safely," I concluded, proud of my deduction. Luffy took the map and glances up at the moon, murmuring something that was barely audible to me. Then he turned and smiled at me, his big usual one; not the sad one I had grown accustomed to seeing late at night.

"Thank you Nami! You are the best!" he folded the map and put it in his pocket. He let out a large sigh and stared up at the stars.

"What was that for anyways?" I asked him, finally hoping for some answers.

"Something I have to do." He told me, not even bothering to advert his gaze. This time I sighed, I wasn't getting any farther from where I started.

"There are some things from my past that I have to take are of." He said bluntly, giving me a quick glance, "before I can move on. You don't have to worry about me Name, I will be fine."

I raised my eyebrows and he laughed. If he was going to get hurt again, then I was going to worry. Meeting him like this, I don't know, I guess I had begun to have…feeling for Luffy. That was it. I had started to fall for Luffy. That's why I haven't been able to answer Sanji. I am in love with Luffy.

"Luffy-" he cut me off.

"Don't say anything right now…please?" He gave me a glance a gain, and then closed his eyes. Right then, a large gust of wind blew towards us, messing up my hair. Luffy pulled a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. Instinctively, I leaned my head in; we were so close that I could hear his breathing, but he turned away.

"We can't do this Nami." He whispered quietly. I reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Luffy," I began. I wanted this. I really did, after all the weird things that had happened on this ship over the last few weeks, what I had wanted out of this journey have changed. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away.

"You don't want to get involved with me Nami. I don't want you to get hurt Nami. I couldn't have that happen…You should get some sleep Nami, I'll walk you back to your cabin." I nodded we headed below deck.

"Goodbye" He told me at my door, I nodded and said the same and he headed down the dimly lit corridor. I sighed and opened the door, heading into my room.

"Nami, I need an answer." Sanji told me when I opened the door. I sighed, I guess now that I know how I feel, I told tell him. I took his ring out of its hiding spot.

"No," I told him, handing him the ring, "I can't" It was silent.

"Why not Nami? I can give you everything?" he stood up, "why won't you pick me?" he yelled. I smelled alcohol on his breath. I lightly pushed him away.

"You're drunk Sanji, go to bed" I told him quietly.

"Why won't you have me?" He yelled even louder, "I want you more than anything!"

"You would have any beautiful girl Sanji, you will have not problem finding someone else. I am just one out of a million." Enraged, Sanji tried to slap me. I just stood there. But a hand from an outstretched arm stopped him.

"That's enough Sanji, go to bed" Luffy said, his figure standing in the doorway. Seeing that they weren't alone anymore, Sanji glared at Luffy and turned away from me and headed out the door, making sure that he shouldered Luffy on the way out.

"Don't hole it against him Nami; I guess he can't hold his liquor as well as I can." Although I couldn't see it, I knew he was smiling.

"Goodnight Nami" he quietly shut the door and left.

**Okay, I tried to not leave everyone on a cliff hanger, and I tried to make it a little more interesting. There are only one or two chapters left, and I might write an epilogue, but I doubt that there will be a sequel! Once again, forgive me for never making a deadline, hope I made it up to you with this chapter! Absoleutle Honestly, the next chapter will be up in about a week, I have had the end written since the beginning. Read and review!**

**Love,**

**BT**


End file.
